captainunderpantsfandomcom-20200213-history
Harold Hutchins
Harold Hutchins is a clever, witty, and curious 10-year-old boy who lives with his mom and sister at 1520 Vine Street in Piqua, Ohio, where he and his best friend, George Beard, attend fourth grade together at Jerome Horwitz Elementary School. Dubbed as "the boy on the right with the T-shirt and the bad haircut", he is one of two main protagonists of the ''Captain Underpants'' series. History Early Life When Harold was six years old, his family moved to Vine Street in Piqua, Ohio, next door to George Beard. Harold's father had recently gotten divorced, and moved to Nevada almost six months ago, none of which had been easy for Harold. He didn't talk much about the subject, and kept to himself, mostly, and drew lots and lots of pictures, mainly about monsters and superheroes. The monsters he created were always evil and ferocious, and his superheroes were always brave and trustworthy. Harold loved getting lost in his wonderful hand-drawn adventures, where the heroes were always triumphant gave the bad guys the punishment that they deserved. Normally, every day Harold would get dressed and eat breakfast, trying hard not to think about the tough day ahead of him. He hated every minute at his elementary school, with his mean teacher, rough bullies, and straight evil principal. He would brush his teeth and very carefully place his favorite drawings into his backpack, unaware that one day his life would be changed forever. On that day, Harold's mother helped him put on his backpack at the front door, assuring him that he might make a friend that day. She then tells Harold that a little boy had moved in next door last weekend, and asks him if he knows his name. Harold had seen the kid once or twice, but never met him clearly, and shrugs. His mom suggest that he should go over and introduce himself, but poor Harold shrugs again. His mother then sends him off with a kiss and hug, and hands him two dollars from her purse for his lunch. Unfortunately, Harold's lunch money would never reach the candy machine or pop machine, and it was usually taken by a sixth-grade bully named Kipper Krupp, who, coincidentally, was the nephew of the principal. As such, him and his group of thugs were treated like royalty. Harold knew from experience that wisest thing to do would be to stay out of Kipper's way, making his daily walk to school much more complicated. He quickly ran in spurts from trash can to mailbox to tree, hiding behind any object he could find, just in case Kipper and his friends were nearby. Usually, the worst section of Harold's mad dash to school was the intersection by Dogwood Drive and Rosita Lane, due to no hiding locations except for the large tree next to the coffee shop and the sign at the gas station across the street. Most days, he was lucky when waiting for the walk signal, until this particular day. Meeting George Beard Crouched quietly behind the tree at the coffee shop, concentrating on the traffic lights and cars, Harold watched out for Kipper. This was very stressful, but after a few minutes, the cars paused, the walk signal lit up, and Harold glanced left and right one more time before bolting for the display sign at the front of the gas station. Unfortunately for Harold, he is almost immediately noticed by the owner of the gas station, Billy Bill, who yells at him to get away from his sign. Trivia *Harold's favorite food is gum. *He has a younger sister name Heidi. *It is revealed in the fifth book that Harold does not like wearing a tie, as he was forced to wear one for Ms. Ribble and Mr. Krupp's wedding. *It is revealed in the final book that Harold will have twins named Owen and Kei and a husband named Billy in the future. *It is also revealed in the final book that Harold is gay. Gallery Harold.png Category:Main characters Category:Kids